Odłamek pocisku/I/02
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Zamknięty pokój. Powóz oczekiwał w pewnem oddaleniu. Paweł i Elżbieta usiedli na pagórku nad brzegiem drogi. Dolina Liseron’u wiła się przed ich oczami w łagodnych, zielonawych zakrętach; po obu stronach małej, falistej rzeczki, zgodnie z jej kaprysami, ciągnęły się dwie białe drogi. W tyle, o jakie sto metrów zaledwie poniżej, rozpościerało się Corvigny. Na przedzie, o milę dalej, wznosiły się wieżyczki d’Ornequin i ruiny starej wieżycy zamkowej. Odrętwiała jakby opowieścią męża, Elżbieta długo trwała w milczeniu, wreszcie wyrzekła: — Ach! Pawle, to wszystko takie okropne! Musiałeś strasznie cierpieć! — Nic nie pamiętam od owej chwili, nic, aż do dnia, w którym znalazłem się w jakimś obcym pokoju, pod pielęgnacją starej kuzynki mego ojca i zakonnicy. Był to najpiękniejszy pokój w zajeździe, położonym między Belfortem a granicą. W dwanaście dni przedtem, rano, o świcie, właściciel zajazdu znalazł dwa ciała nieruchome, skąpane we krwi, które złożono widocznie w nocy, przed gospodą. Przy pierwszych odrazu oględzinach, stwierdził, że jedno z tych ciał było już jak lód zimne, zesztywniałe. To były zwłoki biednego mego ojca. Ja, chociaż słabo, oddychałem jeszcze! „Rekonwalescencja trwała bardzo długo, przerywana gwałtownymi atakami gorączki, w czasie których, bezprzytomny chciałem uciekać. Stara kuzynka, jedyna jeszcze żyjąca moja krewna, otaczała mnie najżywszą opieką i przywiązaniem. W dwa miesiące później zabrała mnie do siebie; rana moja była już prawie zupełnie wyleczona, lecz śmierć ojca i straszne okoliczności, jakie jej towarzyszyły, odbijały się na mnie tak silnie, iż trzeba było długich lat, abym wrócił całkowicie do zdrowia. Co się zaś tyczy samego dramatu... — Więc cóż? — zawołała Elżbieta, objąwszy ramieniem szyję męża, ruchem serdecznej troskliwości. — Otóż nie dało się dotąd przeniknąć tej tajemnicy. Organa sprawiedliwości oddały się badaniu całej sprawy z wielkim zapałem i drobiazgowością, usiłując sprawdzić jedyne użyteczne dla nich informacje, to jest te, których ja udzieliłem. Wszystkie wysiłki były daremne. Wszakże moje zeznania były tak mgliste! Wszak nie wiedziałem nic ponad to, co stało się na polanie i przed kaplicą! Gdzież jej szukać, owej polany? Gdzie znaleźć ową kaplicę? W jakim kraju rozegrał się ten potworny dramat? — A jednak, przecież aby dotrzeć do tego kraju, ojciec twój i ty musieliście odbyć podróż i zdaje mi się, że wróciwszy na ślad waszego wyjazdu ze Strassburga... — Ech! nie przypuszczasz chyba, aby pominięto tą wskazówkę; władze francuskie, nie zadawalając się wynikiem śledztwa organów niemieckich, wysłały na miejsce swych najlepszych agentów policyjnych. Lecz w tem właśnie leży rzecz, która później gdy przyszedłem do lat rozumu, wydała mi się najbardziej zagadkową, że nie wydobyto żadnego śladu naszego pobytu w Strassburgu. Żadnego, słyszysz? Żadnego! A przecież byłem najzupełniej pewny, że jedliśmy i przebywaliśmy w Strassburgu, co najmniej przez całe dwa dni. Sędzia śledczy, prowadzący sprawę, uznał, że moje wspomnienia, zeznania dziecka zranionego, dziecka, które przeżyło tak silne wstrząśniecie, musiały być nieprawdziwe. Lecz, ja wiedziałem dobrze, że tak nie jest; wiedziałem to wówczas i wiem teraz także. — No i cóż? — Nie mogę zatem oprzeć się szukaniu związku między umorzeniem całej sprawy, pominięciem całkowitem faktów niezaprzeczonych, łatwych do sprawdzenia, faktów takich, jak pobyt dwu Francuzów w Strassburgu, ich podróż koleją, złożenie walizek na dworcu, wynajęcie dwu rowerów w mieście alzackiem, związku, powtarzam, pomiędzy tymi faktami a owym faktem pierwszorzędnej wagi, że sam cesarz był bezpośrednio, tak, bezpośrednio, wmieszany w całą sprawę. — Jednakże, Pawle, związek ów, musiał chyba nasunąć się na myśl tak samo sędziemu, jak tobie... — Bez wątpienia; mimo to, ani sędzia śledczy, ani żaden z urzędników, ani żadna z osobistości urzędowych i które odebrały moje zeznania, nie chciały zgodzić się na to, iżby cesarz obecny był dnia tego w Alzacji. — Dlaczego? — Ponieważ dzienniki niemieckie donosiły, że w tym samym dniu, o tej samej porze, w której rozegrał się dramat, cesarz Niemiec bawił we Frankfurcie. — We Frankfurcie? — Ano tak, jego obecność znaczą zawsze tam, gdzie on rozkaże, a nigdy tam, gdzie pragnie zachować swe incognito. ł pod tym więc względem zarzucano mi omyłkę, a śledztwo rozbijało się o całą masę przeszkód, niemożebności, kłamstw, alibi, które mojem zdaniem dowodziły tylko działalności ciągłej i wszechpotężnej jakiejś bezgranicznej władzy. To jedno tylko tłumaczenie można przyjąć. Bo czyż jest możliwe, aby dwaj Francuzi mieszkali w hotelu w Strassburgu i aby nazwisk ich nie umieszczono w spisie gości hotelowych? Czy spis ten skonfiskowano, czy wymazano nasze nazwiska, nie wiem, dość, że nigdzie ich nie wykryto. Żadnego zatem dowodu, żadnej wskazówki! Właściciele hotelu, służba hotelowa i restauracyjna, urzędnicy dworca i kolei, podnajemcy rowerów, wszyscy podwładni, w tym wypadku spiskowcy, wszyscy otrzymali nakaz milczenia i żaden z nich nie wyłamał się z pod tego. — Ale później, przecież sam musiałeś, Pawle, czynić jakieś poszukiwania? — Och! mój Boże! i jakie jeszcze! Cztery już razy od czasu dojścia do lat młodzieńczych, przebiegałem granicę, od Szwajcarji do Luksemburgu, od Belfortu do Longvy, zapytując tamtejszych mieszkańców, badając chłopów! Ileż to godzin strawiłem na daremnych dociekaniach, by z mroków mego mózgu wydobyć jakiś drobny bodaj szczegół, któryby oświetlił sprawę! Nic. Żadnego błysku w tych strasznych ciemnościach. Trzy obrazy tylko wyłaniają się z za gęstej mgły przeszłości. Obraz miejsc i rzeczy, które były świadkami zbrodni: polana, stara kaplica, ścieżka, biegnąca poprzez środek lasów. Obraz cesarza. I obraz... obraz kobiety, która zabiła. Paweł zniżył głos. Cierpienie i nienawiść malowały się na jego twarzy. — Och! ta kobieta! gdybym żył sto lat, widziałbym ją zawsze przed swemi oczami, tak, jak się widzi krajobraz, którego wszystkie szczegóły są w pełnem świetle. Kształt jej ust, wyraz spojrzenia, odcień włosów, specjalny sposób chodzenia, rytm jej ruchów, rysunek całej sylwety, wszystko to jest we mnie, nie jako wizja, którą wywołuje się dowolnie, lecz jak coś, co stanowi część własnej mojej istoty. Możnaby przypuszczać, że w czasie gorączki, gdy leczono mnie z rany, wszystkie tajemne siły mego mózgu pracowały niestrudzenie nad zebraniem całkowitem tych wstrętnych wspomnień. I dzisiaj, w pewnych godzinach, szczególnie, gdy wieczór zapada i jestem sam, odczuwam, już wprawdzie nie chorobliwą zmorę, jak dawniej, lecz ból tępy w duszy. Ojciec mój został zamordowany, a ta, która spełniła tą zbrodnię, żyje jeszcze, nieukarana, szczęśliwa, bogata, czczona, prowadząc dalej swe dzieło nienawiści i zniszczenia. — Czy poznałbyś ją dziś, Pawle? — Czybym ją poznał? Między tysiącem kobiet! I gdyby zmieniona była wiekiem, odnalazłbym pod zmarszczkami staruszki twarz tą samą młodej kobiety, która zamordowała mojego ojca, w popołudnie wrześniowe. Jej miałbym nie poznać! Ależ zapamiętałem nawet kolor jej sukni! Czy to prawdopodobne? suknia popielata z czarną chusteczką koronkową, wkoło ramion, a tu, przy gorsie, zamiast broszki, ciężka kamea, otoczona złotym wężem który miał oczy z rubinów. Widzisz więc, Elżbieto, że zapamiętałem doskonale i nie zapomnę nigdy. Umilkł. Elżbieta płakała. I ją także, jak i jej męża, przeszłość przejmowała grozą i goryczą. Paweł przyciągnął żonę ku sobie i ucałował w czoło. Ona rzekła: — Pamiętaj, Pawle! Zbrodnia będzie ukarana, ponieważ tak stać się musi. Niechże jednak nad życiem twojem nie cięży ciągle to nienawistne wspomnienie! Jest nas teraz dwoje, kochamy się. Spojrzyj w przyszłość. Pałac d’Ornequin jest prostą a piękną budowlą z szesnastego wieku; posiada cztery wieżyczki, zakończone jakby małemi dzwonniczkami, wysokie okna o koronkowych u szczytu ozdobach i smukłą balustradę na pierwszem piętrze. Regularne trawniki, okalające prostokąt podwórza, prowadzą z prawej i z lewej strony ku ogrodom, lasom i sadom. Jeden z boków owych trawników kończy się szeroką terasą, z której roztacza się widok na dolinę Liseron’u i która dźwiga majestatyczne ruiny starej kwadratowej wieżycy zamkowej. Wszystko na wielką zakrojone miarę. Posiadłość, otoczona folwarkami i polami, o ile jest dobrze utrzymana, może dawać duże dochody. Jest to jedna z największych własności w całym departamencie. Przed siedmnastu laty, wystawiona na sprzedaż po śmierci ostatniego. barona d’Ornequin, nabyta została przez hrabiego d’Audeville, ojca Elżbiety, na życzenie jego żony. W piątym roku małżeństwa, jako oficer kawalerji, zgłosiwszy swą dymisję, aby móc poświęcić się całkowicie tej, którą kochał, z nią razem był właśnie w podróży, a przypadek zawiódł ich do Ornequin, w chwili, kiedy miała się dokonać sprzedaż majątku, zapowiedziana poprzednio w dziennikach krajowych. Hermina d’Audeville zachwyciła się od razu piękną posiadłością, a hrabia poszukujący ziemi, dla zapełnienia wolnych chwil gospodarką, nabył dobra na własność. . Przez całą następną zimę, kierował w Paryżu robotami, które miały na celu zupełne odnowienie zamku, zaniedbanego gruntownie przez dawnego właściciela. Chciał, aby mieszkanie pełne było komfortu i pięknie urządzone, posłał też tam wszystkie artystyczne drobiazgi, tkaniny, dzieła sztuki, płótna mistrzów malarstwa, zdobiące jego pałac w Paryżu. Dopiero, gdy nadszedł sierpień, wszystko było gotowe i wtedy mogli zainstalować się w Ornequin. Przeżyli tam kilka czarownych tygodni wraz ze swemi dziećmi, czteroletnią Elżbietą i synkiem Bernardem, tęgim chłopczyną, który na krótki czas przedtem przyszedł na świat. Hermina d’Audeville, oddana cała swym dzieciom, nie opuszczała nigdy prawie parku. Hrabia doglądał swych folwarków i polował często w towarzystwie swego strzelca Hieronima. Przy końcu października, hrabina d’Audeville przeziębiła się silnie, a wobec tego, że choroba jej przybrała dość poważne rozmiary, hrabia postanowił zawieźć ją wraz z dziećmi na południe. W dwa tygodnie później, hrabina umarła. Mąż jej popadł w ten stan rozpaczy, który przepaja człowieka przeświadczeniem, że życie jest skończone i że, cokolwiek się stanie, nigdy już nie zazna ani radości, ani nawet spokoju. Żył dalej, nietyle dla swych dzieci, ile dla podtrzymywania w sobie kultu zmarłej, dla pielęgnowania wspomnienia, które stało się dlań jedyną racją istnienia. Niezdolny do powrotu w mury zamku d’Ornequin, w którym przeżył tyle szczęścia, nie chcąc z drugiej strony dopuścić do tego, aby zamieszkali w nim ludzie obcy, rozkazał Hieronimowi zamknąć wszystkie drzwi zamkowe, zapuścić okienice, a buduar i pokój hrabiny tak zaryglować, iżby nigdy nikt nie miał do nich przystępu. Hieronim dostał nadto polecenie wydzierżawienia folwarków i pobierania z nich zapłaty najmu. To zerwanie z przeszłością nie wystarczyło hrabiemu. Rzecz dziwna u człowieka, dla którego życie nie było już niczem innem, jak tylko wspomnieniem zmarłej żony; mimo to, wszystko, co mu ją przypominało, przedmioty jej codziennego użytku, miejsca i krajobrazy, na tle których żyła, stały się dlań prawdziwą torturą, a nawet własne jego dzieci wzbudzały w nim jakieś dziwnie przykre uczucie, którego nie mógł przezwyciężyć. Ponieważ zaś miał w Chaumont, na prowincji, starszą siostrę, wdowę, jej przeto powierzył wychowanie swej córki Elżbiety i syna Bernarda, a sam udał się w podróż. Przy ciotce Alinie, osobie pełnej poświęcenia i poczucia obowiązku, spędziła Elżbieta poważnie swe dzieciństwo; rozwinięto jej charakter, umysł i serce, dalio jej wysokie wykształcenie, wpojono w nią silnie ugruntowane surowe zasady moralne. Gdy miała lat dwadzieścia, była smukłą, wysoką dziewczyną, dzielną, nie znającą trwogi; twarz jej o wyrazie z natury nieco melancholijnym, rozjaśniała się niekiedy najbardziej naiwnym, serdecznym uśmiechem; była to jedna z tych twarzy, na których naprzód już, wypisane są doświadczenia i radości, jakie los w przyszłości gotuje. W oczach zawsze jakby wilgotnych, łatwo odbijało się każde wzruszenie. Jasne pukle włosów dodawały wdzięku całej fizyognomji. Hrabia d’Audeville, który przy każdem widzeniu się ze swą córką, coraz więcej odkrywał w niej uroku, przez dwie zimy z rzędu zabierał ją z sobą do Włoch i do Hiszpanji. W czasie owych podróży poznała Elżbieta w Rzymie Pawła Delroze, spotkali się następnie w Neapolu, potem w Syrakuzach, ponownie wreszcie w czasie długiej wycieczki na Sycylji; związała ich wówczas nić serdecznego uczucia, którego siłę poznali w pełni, w chwilach rozłąki. Podobnie jak Elżbieta, Paweł wychowywał się po śmierci ojca na prowincji, przy szczerze oddanej mu krewnej, która przywiązaniem swem i troskliwą opieką starała się dać mu zapomnienie strasznego dramatu z dzieciństwa. Tego nie zdołała uczynić; udało się jej jednak dokonać dzieła, rozpoczętego przez ojca: wychowała Pawła na chłopca prawego, lubiącego pracę, wykształconego, pełnego ciekawości życia i żądzy czynu. Skończył nauki w Szkole głównej, potem zaś, odbywszy służbę wojskową, przez dwa lata bawił w Niemczech, prowadząc studja z dziedziny przemysłu i mechaniki, która go szczególnie zaciekawiała. Wysokiego wzrostu, dobrze zbudowany, z czarnymi, w tył odrzuconemi włosami, ze szczupłą nieco twarzą i wybitnie zarysowaną brodą, sprawiał wrażenie siły i energji. Spotkanie z Elżbietą odkryło mu cały, pogardzany dotąd świat uczuć i wzruszeń. Było to dla niego, podobnie jak i dla młodej dziewczyny, czemś w rodzaju upojenia zmieszanego ze ździwieniem. Miłość stwarzała w nich jakby nowe dusze, wolne, swobodne, a nieznany dotąd entuzjazm i wesołość stanowiły dziwną sprzeczność z przyzwyczajeniami, jakie nałożyło na nich surowe dotąd życie. Z chwilą powrotu do Francji oświadczył się o rękę Elżbiety i został przyjęty. Przy kontrakcie ślubnym, zawieranym w trzy dni przed ślubem, hrabia d’Audeville oznajmił, iż Elżbieta otrzyma oprócz posagu również i zamek d’Ornequin, w którym młoda para postanowiła się osiedlić. Ślub odbył się w Chaumont, w czwartek 30 lipca; w uroczystości brała udział tylko najbliższa rodzina, mówiono bowiem już wtedy dużo o zbliżającej się wojnie, mimo, iż hr. d’Audeville, opierając się na informacjach zdaniem jego — nader wiarygodnych, twierdził, że ewentualności tej nie można brać na serjo. Wówczas to poznał Paweł brata Elżbiety, Bernarda d’Audeville; siedmnastoletniego zaledwie studenta, który ujął go odrazu swą szczerością i pięknemi zaletami charakteru. Postanowiono też, iż Bernard, w kilka dni później, odwiedzi młodą parę w Ornequin. O pierwszej godzinie po południu Elżbieta i Paweł wyjechali koleją z Chaumont. Radośni, promienni zdążali do zamku, w którym miały upłynąć pierwsze lata ich wspólnego życia, a może nawet cały raj szczęścia i błogości, otwierający się olśnionym oczom kochanków. Była siódma godzina wieczorem, gdy u stóp ganku ujrzeli żonę Hieronima, Rozalję, poczciwą kobiecinę, o tłustych policzkach i wesołej minie. Przed obiadem śpiesznie przebiegli cały ogród, potem oglądali zamek. Elżbieta nie mogła pohamować wewnętrznego wzruszenia. Mimo, iż nie obudziło się w niej żadne wspomnienie, zdawało jej się jednak, że na każdym kroku odnajduje coś ze swej matki, którą znała tak mało, iż nie pamiętała nawet jej obrazu, a która tu przeżyła ostatnie dni swego szczęścia. Cień zmarłej wychylał się jakby z zakrętów ogrodowych alei. Wielkie zielone trawniki wydawały jakąś woń szczególną. Zdawało jej się, że szmer kołysanych wiatrem liści przemawia do niej tym samym głosem, co ongiś, gdy na tem miejscu słuchała go razem z matką. — Jesteś jakaś smutna, Elżbieto? — zapytał Paweł. — Smutna nie, lecz wzruszona. Wiesz? to matka nasza wita nas tutaj, w tym zakątku, w którym sama snuła jasne marzenia, do którego przybywamy dziś, my, z temi samemi rojeniami. I przenika mnie jakiś lęk, tak, jak gdybym była natrętnym intruzem, zakłócającym tu spokój i ciszę. Pomyśl, mój drogi! Już od tak dawna matka moja zamieszkuje ten zamek. Jest w nim sama. Ojciec nie chciał nigdy tu przybyć, a ja teraz mówię sobie, że my nie mamy może prawa wdzierać się tutaj, my, obojętni na wszystko, co nie jest nami. Paweł uśmiechnął się. — Kochanie moje, czujesz się tylko całkiem po prostu nieswojo, jak ktoś, przybywający o zmierzchu do jakiegoś obcego kraju. — Nie wiem... może, odparła. Zapewne masz rację... A jednak nie mogę się obronić przed tem jakiemś dziwnem uczuciem, choć to takie przeciwne mojej naturze! Czy wierzysz, Pawle, w przeczucia? — Nie, a ty? — Ja również nie — odrzekła śmiejąc się i podając mu usta do pocałunku. Ze ździwieniem, zastali w salonach i pokojach zamkowych atmosferę mieszkania, które nigdy nie stało pustką. Wedle rozkazów hrabiego, wszystko było tak urządzone jak za życia Herminy d’Audeville. Artystyczne stare drobiazgi spoczywały na swojem dawnem miejscu, jak i wszystkie tkaniny, hafty, koronki, wszystkie minjatury, piękne fotele z XVIII wieku, gobeliny flamandzkie, meble, gromadzone niegdyś przez hrabiego dla upiększenia mieszkania. Tym sposobem, od pierwszej zaraz chwili, znaleźli się w miłej, przytulnej atmosferze. Po obiedzie, wrócili do ogrodów i przechadzali się po alejach, cicho, łagodnie objąwszy się ramieniem. Z terasy ujrzeli dolinę, pełną uroku, rozświetloną gdzie niegdzie małem światełkiem. Na tle bladego nieba wznosiły się majestatyczne ruiny starej wieżycy. — Czy zauważyłeś, Pawle — cichym głosem spytała Elżbieta, że, zwiedzając zamek, przechodziliśmy obok jednych drzwi zamkniętych na ogromną kłódkę? — W środku długiego korytarza, rzekł Paweł, a tuż obok twojego pokoju, prawda? — Tak. Był to buduar mojej biednej matki. Ojciec nakazał zamknąć ten pokój i łączący się z nim, sąsiedni. Hieronim założył kłódkę, a klucz odesłał ojcu. Od tej pory nikt nie wchodził do tego pokoju. Jest on dziś taki sam zupełnie, jak był dawniej. Znajduje się w nim wszystko, co matce mej służyło do ostatniej chwili, jej rozpoczęte roboty ręczne, jej ulubione książki. A na ścianie, naprzeciw drzwi, wpośród dwu, zamkniętych zawsze okien, wisi portret matki, w naturalnej wielkości, zrobiony na prośbę ojca, przez jednego z jego przyjaciół, wybitnego malarza, na rok przed jej śmiercią — podobieństwo ma być świetnie uchwycone. Obok stoi jej klęcznik. Dziś rano, ojciec oddał mi klucz od buduaru, a ja obiecałam mu uklęknąć i pomodlić się przed portretem mej matki. — Więc, chodźmy tam, Elżbieto. Ręka młodej kobiety drżała w dłoni męża, gdy wstępowali na schody, wiodące na pierwsze piętro. Wzdłuż całego korytarza paliły się lampy. Zatrzymali się. Drzwi wysokie, szerokie, ozdobione były u góry gzymsem ze złoconą płaskorzeźbą. — Otwórz, Pawle, — rzekła Elżbieta drżącym głosem. Podała mu klucz. Otworzył kłódkę i chwycił za klamkę, lecz w tej chwili żona ujęła kurczowo jego rękę. — Pawle, Pawle, poczekaj chwilę... Tak bardzo jestem wzruszona! Pomyśl, przecież to pierwszy raz mam znaleźć się przed moją matką, przed jej obrazem... i ty, kochanie, jesteś przy mnie... Wydaje mi się, iż znowu zaczyna się dla mnie całe dawne życie małej dziewczynki. — Tak, małej dziewczynki — odparł przyciskając ją gorąco do serca — i życie kobiety także... Nabrawszy jakby otuchy w tym uścisku, szepnęła: — Wejdźmy, mój drogi Pawle. Pchnąwszy drzwi, cofnął się do korytarza, wziął jedną z lamp, zawieszonych na murze, a wróciwszy, umieścił ją na stoliku. Elżbieta stała już przed portretem. Ponieważ twarz matki ukryta była w cieniu, ustawiła lampę w ten sposób, aby pełne światło rzucić na obraz. — Jaka ona piękna, Pawle! Przybliżył się i podniósł głowę. Elżbieta, bezsilna ze wzruszenia, uklękła na klęczniku. Po chwili spojrzała na milczącego ciągle męża i przeraziła się jego widokiem. Nie ruszał się z miejsca, był siny, oczy rozszerzyły mu się, jakby w obliczu najokropniejszego widziadła. — Pawle! krzyknęła, co ci się stało? Nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od portretu hrabiny d’Audeville, począł cofać się powoli ku drzwiom. Słaniał się, jak człowiek pijany, rękami odpychając jakby od siebie potworną wizję. — Ta kobieta... ta kobieta... — szeptał ochrypłym głosem. — Pawle! — błagalnym tonem wołała Elżbieta — co ci jest, co chcesz powiedzieć? — Ta kobieta... to ona zabiła mego ojca!